The Twilight Crisis
by Fandango
Summary: Mike gives Peter and Dan three game disks called Fantazia. They journey into a virtual reality game world of fantasy. They meet many friends and enemies. There is action, love, and adventure. Please R&R.


  
By: Peter Kang  
  
Inspired by the anime Show .hack//sign  
I dedicate this to my sister Cecilia and all of my family members.  
This story is fictional.  
I thank Mike for drawing cool pictures of monsters for my story. Then I  
thank Dan for drawing the three main characters in the story. Lastly, I thank the TV show .hack//sign because it gave me the idea of writing a good  
story.  
  
"The strong will live and the weak will die."  
-Beta  
  
Part One: Start Game  
CHAPTER ONE: Another World Awaits  
  
"What a boring day of school," said Peter. It was another gloomy, rainy day in the town of Carlstadt. Peter got off the bus and went inside Washington School. Peter is about five feet tall and three inches. He has black hair and glasses. He wore a white shirt with the logo INDEPENDENT on it. He also wore blue denim jeans. Inside, Peter went to his locker and saw his friend Mike there. Mike is about four feet and eight inches tall. He has a dirty blonde hair color. Mike wore a plain  
blue t-shirt and gray sweat pants. "Yo, what up?" said Peter "Nothin' much. Dude, my uncle Jeff, you know the one who works at ALTMIT Inc.? Well, he gave me three game disks called Fantazia. He wanted me to  
give one to you and Dan, and one for myself." said Mike. "Wow, you mean the Fantazia, where you use those virtual reality helmets?"  
asked Peter.  
"The one and only Fantazia," replied Mike.  
"Here's the disk."  
Mike took out a shiny platinum CD case , virtual reality helmet, and a  
controller. Mike gave it to Peter.  
"Log onto Fantazia at four okay?  
"Yeah, okay, well, I'll be seein' ya."  
Peter opened his lock. "Okay 17,3,21. Got it!" Peter took his out agenda and looked at what classes he had in the morning.  
"Okay, I have, Reading, Math, Spanish, and Music," said Peter He took out his notebooks and his textbooks and his pens and pencils and he  
hurried off to class. During Reading, he couldn't think about anything but Fantazia. Fantazia is the most expensive and the best game of the year. Peter could not believe that he got the best game ever. "Ding!" The bell signaled the next period. "Mr. Kang, class is over. Please go to your next class," said Mr. Gonzalez  
"Oh, what? Oh, sorry Mr. Gonzalez, I was just daydreaming," he said. Peter picked up his books and went to Math. There he met his friends Dan and Mike. "Dude, like, I can't believe we got Fantazia," said Dan. Dan was about an inch taller than Peter. He also had a dirty blonde hair color. He  
wore a yellow t-shirt with a blue stripe going through the middle.  
"I know, it's like, so hard to get it these days," said Peter. "Well, my uncle had some copies leftover, so he gave it to me," said Mike. "Michael, stop talking or I'll give you detention," interrupted Mrs. Belle.  
"Yes maam!"  
Math was boring and yet fun. Math was his least favorite subject.  
"Now Peter, what is 7a+6y-8x?" asked Mrs. Belle.  
"Uhh.5?" answered Peter.  
"Wrong!" yelled Mrs. Belle.  
In math Mrs. Belle taught us variables, and pre-algebra.  
"Ding!"  
"Okay class, have a great vacation," said Mrs. Belle.  
Peter got out of class and walked to his homeroom for Spanish.  
"Buenos dias chicos!" announced Mr. Reyes.  
"Buenos dias," replied Peter.  
"Okay class, we are now going to learn about Spain's culture." Peter daydreamed. He thought, "Man, I can not wait 'till I play Fantazia!"  
Peter thought of all of the things he might encounter while playing  
Fantazia.  
"Ding" "Mr. Kang, why do I always have to remind you that when the bell rings, you  
leave?" asked Mr. Reyes.  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Mr. Reyes." replied Peter.  
Peter got up and left the classroom.  
He now had to walk all the way down to the music room.  
"I can't wait till I play Fantazia," said Peter.  
"Good thing it's only a half-day."  
Peter went through the door into the music room.  
"So Peter, you're late once again. I want you to sit over there by  
yourself." stated Miss Morris.  
Peter sighed. Miss Morris played a series of notes and the class had to  
sing them. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, and then  
thirty minutes passed. "Ding!"  
"Yes finally! School's over!" yelled everyone.  
Peter rushed out through the doors and ran all the way home.  
He entered into his house and immediately he went to his computer. His computer is one of a kind. It is a Compaq Presario 6000. Peter switched on  
his computer and inserted the disk for Fantasia. He also plugged the  
virtual reality helmet and the controller into his USB port. "Okay  
installation complete. Now I'll just have to type in a login name and  
password, then I'll be able to pick my class type and character," said  
Peter. He typed in 'Zeke' as his login name and '5246' for his password. Then he  
chose class type 'mage master'. It took a while for Peter to choose a character. Finally, he chose a boy with white, silky type of hair, he also  
had a beige magician's gown. He carried a magic staff with him.  
"Please enter character's name," said the computer.  
"Okay, let's see, hmm. I got it! This guy's name shall be Zeke," said  
Peter.  
"Login registration complete. Welcome to Fantazia," said the computer.  
Peter finally entered the world of Fantazia. His desktop menu had many  
features such as mail, news, instant messaging, and a discussion board. "Beep! Player you have an IM message incoming. Would you like to receive  
it?" said the computer.  
Peter clicked on yes. It was from Dan. It read, 'wut class is ur  
character? I chose twin blade.'  
Peter typed, 'I chose mage master. Wut class type did mike choose?'  
'I think he said he chose gun master I'm not sure but any ways we will  
find out'  
Peter typed, 'well anyway, g2gb.'  
CHAPTER TWO: The World Of Fantazia  
Peter now exited the instant messenger and logged into 'Fantazia'.  
"Zing!" Peter felt as if he was traveling as fast as light speed.  
Peter now appeared to have appeared in a small busy town.  
"Is that you Dan?" asked Peter. "The name's Nova. In 'Fantazia' you call me Nova. What's your name?" asked  
Dan.  
"Oh, the name is Zeke," answered Peter. Dan's character 'Nova' has two small Japanese swords that he carries with him. He has jet black hair and long baggy pants. 'Nova' has a white jacket  
that he wears.  
"Zing!" It was that sound when Peter arrived in Fantazia.  
"Yo, guys what up?" said a unfamiliar voice.  
"Hey, it's Mike!" said Zeke.  
"So what's your name Mike?" asked Nova.  
"Ace," replied Mike. Mike's character 'Ace' has a crimson red jacket and blonde spiky hair with  
a revolver.  
"So, anyone know the objective of the game?" asked Peter. "The objective of the game is to beat all of the bosses in each dungeon, and collect every item in the treasure chest that they protect," said Ace.  
"Well, let's get going then!" yelled Zeke.  
"Hey! Hold on there Zeke!" exclaimed Nova.  
Nova grabbed Zeke's shirt. "Do you even know where you're going? We need go to the Portal and enter  
the pass codes to travel throughout Fantazia," said Nova.  
"How do you know all these things?" asked Zeke.  
"Oh, I have my sources," replied Nova.  
Nova led the group. Zeke and Ace followed.  
He led them to this ring that spun in a moderate pace.  
"Okay, I've got the pass code for beginners," stated Nova.  
"Sunny Gold Rock!" yelled Nova.  
And instantly the trio appeared on a vast canyon.  
"How the heck do you know all this stuff?" asked Ace. "Before I entered Fantazia I looked at the message board. The ALTMIT Inc.  
posted pass codes for beginners, experienced players, and advanced  
players," replied Nova.  
"BOOM!" "BOOM!" heavy footsteps headed to the trio.  
Over head the trio could see a giant stone figure (which looked like a  
turtle) slinking its way toward the three friends.  
"My uncle showed me this before. It's a stone turtle. Physical attacks don't effect it. Only magic can defeat it. So Zeke, we're counting on you.  
We'll cover you," said Ace.  
"Alright," answered Zeke. The team scattered. "Okay, stone turtles are the earth element so I have  
to use the fire element. So what magic shall I use?" thought Zeke.  
Zeke yelled, "Fire!" little spiky flames converged on the target.  
The attack seemed to have great effect on the stone turtle. The stone turtle now headed for Zeke. Nova and Ace attacked the stone turtle so it would not attack Zeke. Nova dashed towards the stone turtle and attacked  
it with his swords while Ace shot bullets at the turtle. All of this  
onslaught did not have any effect on it. The stone turtle rammed Ace.  
"Hey! Zeke, heal me!" yelled Ace. "Okay, Cure!" yelled Zeke and a magical celery green glitter sprinkled its  
magic on ace, and instantly he was healed.  
"Yo, thanks!" replied Ace.  
"I can't cast spells anymore!" yelled Zeke.  
"Hold on, Zeke, we're a little busy here," said Nova.  
Nova got away from the stone turtle with ease.  
He ran like lightning speed towards Zeke. "Here, catch!" yelled Nova.  
Nova threw a flask at Zeke. It held a mysterious, green liquid. Zeke  
caught the flask. "Drink the potion!" exclaimed Nova.  
And instantly, on Peter's screen he saw the MP bar replenishing.  
"Thanks Nova! Fire!"  
The spiky red flame converged on the target and the stone turtle  
disappeared. On Peter's screen it read 'LEVEL UP'  
"Hey, I leveled up!" said Zeke happily.  
"Yeah, we leveled up too!" said Nova and Ace.  
"On to the dungeon!" yelled Ace.  
The trio headed for the dungeon.  
CHAPTER THREE: Beta  
The team headed down a long narrow staircase. It was very dark and damp. Cobwebs hung on the ceiling. All of the sudden they saw a small paper like  
figure. -Paper Man  
Then, Paper Man morphed into Ace. "What the.?" said Ace. "Har, har, har! No one can catch me! I'm the Paper Man! " chuckled Paper  
Man.  
Paper Man pulled out his paper-like gun and shot at Ace. "Beware of the  
Paper Man. I told you to beware. But does anybody listen to me? Nooo,"  
said Paper Man.  
Ace dodged the bullets and shot his gun at Paper Man. (Which resulted, into a catastrophic explosion of paper and bullets.) Paper Man was nowhere  
to be found. "Well, that was pathetic," hollered Ace. And then the trio heard, "Har, I can not believe you defeated one of.one  
of Beta's servants." said Paper Man. Then the voice faded away.  
Then Ace, gains 15 experience points and then mysteriously, a treasure chest appeared. Ace opened the chest. On Mikes screen it read you now have  
the 'Shotgun'. "Wow, a new weapon!" yelled Ace.  
"Good for you Ace," said Nova. The trio headed down another long set of staircases. Then in the big room  
stood a big muscular creature. He carried three thick swords. "What the.There shouldn't be this strong creature in the first level!" hollered  
Nova.  
"Hahaha!" chuckled the creature.  
"Fate brought you here. This was inevitable. You will now suffer Beta's  
wrath!!" yelled the creature.  
Serenade formed a huge fire ball and blast it at the trio.  
Back in the real world.  
"Are they going to be okay?" asked a person.  
"We're doing the best we can," said a low voice. 


End file.
